


Black Necktie

by pana (panaceaa)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kasumi makes an appearance but she's mostly just confused, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, meta on Akechi’s starting equipment, this entire fic is a giant spoiler by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaceaa/pseuds/pana
Summary: Black Necktie:+Skill -----A formal necktie for fancy events.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	Black Necktie

Akira never intended to keep Akechi’s necktie.

It wasn’t particularly impressive in the traditional sense. It was just a strip of plain black fabric that at some point Goro Akechi had tied over one of his staple white-button-up shirts. It wasn’t well worn, didn’t seem like it had been a favorite of his in the slightest. Akechi probably had dozens of identical ones back at his apartment. That would definitely explain why he’d so easily untied the accessory with his deft gloved fingers that one afternoon in Leblanc, offering it in exchange for the Ring of Vanity that Akira had been attempting to give him.

“A trade,” Akechi had said simply, paired with his usual overly pleasant smile.

The overall concept of the exchange wasn’t all that unusual. It wasn’t exactly difficult to place the reason Akechi was so quick to hand over what might have been the only unessential accessory he had on him at the moment. Here he was in a room with the Phantom Thieves who were all handing back their current gear to Akira in exchange for updated gear so that he could presumably sell it. All the Phantom Thieves were hesitant to receive gear without giving something back, even when they’d first joined the team, and Detective Prince Goro Akechi was not about to lose a battle of fake pleasantries in the midst of a group of thieves.

That was Akira’s running theory. Still, Akechi might have said it was a trade, but Akira knows for a fact that the same Ring of Vanity that he’d given him in exchange for his necktie had unceremoniously ended up back in his sea of possessions. And it wasn’t just the ring. There was something almost funny about it, really. Akechi might have always denied being a phantom thief, and yet he’d somehow slipped every item Akira had ever given him back into his small collection of equipment without anyone noticing.

Akechi had used them during the fight with Sae’s shadow and yet somehow, in the time between then and when Akira was finally back at Leblanc several days later, all his weapons and equipment somehow ended up with all the extras that Akira always carried around. The necktie too had remained. Left right in the middle of the growing collection of stat-boosting charms and rings.

Maybe Akechi just wanted to have nothing to remind himself of Akira. So the last of his things were returned without a word, without a goodbye. Dropped in the pile of equipment moments before he lied and told the thieves he was heading to the station to _rescue_ Akira.

_This is where your justice ends._

Akira really should have sold the stupid tie.

And really, Akira did originally have every intention of selling it. He’d sold Ryuji’s suspenders, Ann’s hairpin, and Yusuke’s silver key ring. He’d sold everyone’s items because that’s what they felt they had to contribute in exchange for whatever equipment he felt had more benefit for combat, and it’s not like he exactly had a use for any of those things. Besides, the accessory bag couldn’t be too heavy since he had to carry it around the metaverse.

And yet, he could never bring himself to sell Akechi’s tie. At first, he told himself it was only because he didn’t exactly need what little money Iwai would likely offer for it. Iwai who...always had a _slightly_ concerning tendency to buy the strangest things without asking questions. Well, then of course, flashforward a few months and that tie became one of the only things Akira had left of Akechi.

Call him a sentimentalist, but that tie very quickly went right next to Akechi’s shirt and his glove on the top of his list of things he’d keep forever.

Not like he’d ever tell Akechi that. He had a reputation to uphold. In fact, Akira would have been perfectly happy to have gone his entire life without having to experience the mortification of Akechi finding out he’d been keeping small pieces of his clothing like some kind of grieving ex-lover.

That used to not even be a conceivable problem. Sure, Akira always held onto hope that one day Akechi would show up in Leblanc again, perfectly fine, and everything in the world would be okay again. And sure maybe that’s kind of exactly what ended up happening, except nothing about the world was okay.

So now, Akechi is back in his life again.

Akechi who Akira may or may not hold very intense romantic feelings for despite his better judgment. It’s not exactly under the best circumstances, but it’s all Akira ever wanted. Still, he can’t help the fact that he _might_ be panicking a little.

The panic started somewhere around the point where his favorite feline companion turned into a man, and probably ended in the palace that they’re somehow currently inside despite the fact that the metaverse _should_ have been gone.

But Joker was okay. Akira might have been screaming a little on the inside, but Joker was doing _great_. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

Of course Kasumi, bless her heart, was _not_ making things easier.

“Senpai, is that a tie?” She says suddenly, reaching down and plucking something from the array of miscellaneous accessories Joker had been dumping on the table while searching for a stupid SP Adhesive. “What does this do?”

Joker follows her gaze to find her picking up _that_ tie which had been sitting right there on the table. The table in the middle of a palace’s safe room. The safe room they were currently in along with-

“Nothing important,” Joker says in a manner that screams of how completely calm he is about this entire situation. He’s in the middle of trying to grab it from her, still _not_ panicking, when he’s interrupted.

“Let me see that.”

 _Akechi_.

The ex-detective in question walks right up to Kasumi while Joker halts all movement in favor of silently cursing whatever current god also seemed to have it out for him. He’s pretty sure the last one was dead, considering he shot him and all. Then again, gunshots in the metaverse seemed to be looking less and less effective. Akechi had attempted to shoot him in the head after all, and yeah maybe Akira was still a little bitter about that whole thing. But then Akechi had gotten _shot_ and that was worse. A lot worse.

Of course Akechi was currently standing in front of him now, Black Mask outfit and all, inspecting the very tie that Akira really should have gotten rid of.

The worst part around it all was, Joker didn’t normally _get_ nervous in the metaverse. Yet something about everything happening all at once around him was really throwing him off his game.

Joker was supposed to be calm. He was supposed to be brave. He thrived in the metaverse and lived for the thrill every time he fought something that should have been impossible and yet he was the one who made it out alive. Joker would have probably raised an eyebrow at this whole ordeal. Would have probably looked Akechi in the eye and told him to meet him at Leblanc later and he’d show them exactly what they could do with that tie.

And wow, now _that_ was a thought.

It was unfortunate Joker was currently out of commission, due to the fact Akira might have been having a bit of an identity crisis, because if he was being completely honest he had a sneaking suspicion that Akechi might actually be into that.  
.  
“You kept this,” Crow says finally, cutting off Akira’s thoughts as he looks up and meets his gaze. “Why?”

Joker shrugs, aiming for nonchalance but knowing he fails.

“It was yours.”

It’s as simple an answer as any, but it’s the truth. As much of the truth that he’s willing to admit to. What he doesn’t tell him and hopes that he doesn’t find out is that he also still has the formal shirt Akechi had traded in for armor tucked neatly in a box at Leblanc.

Even through the mask, Akira notices the way Akechi’s expression contorts into something resembling confusion as he looks back down at the tie in his hands.

“...I see,” is all that he says, tone quieter than usual.

The room drifts into silence, punctuated only by the sound of rustling as Akira goes back to rooting through his bag so he’s not just standing there like an idiot. He eventually digs out the SP Adhesive he’d been looking for and hands it over to Kasumi who is still looking distinctly confused at the unexpectedly tense atmosphere. Still, she takes the adhesive with a smile and immediately holds something out to him with her other hand.

“Um, this is an extra ribbon you can have, Senpai.”

Joker takes her offered red ribbon, knowing better than to tell her that it’s really unnecessary. “Thanks, Kasumi.”

“Of course!” She says easily, looking happy that her gesture had been received well. “I know it’s not much, but it makes me feel better knowing I was able to give you something back in return for using this.”

He nods in understanding, and starts putting everything back in his bag, already having ‘returned’ the Ring of Vanity to Akechi earlier. Only when he’s done with the bag does Akira finally run out of things to do and decides that they’re probably going to have to leave the safe room sooner or later. So, he sucks it up and addresses Akechi who had since lost the tie, but had instead taken to brooding against the lockers.

Joker’s not really sure what’s going through his head, but he wouldn’t really be that upset if he never brought any of this up again.

“Crow,” Joker says, pausing when Akechi looks up and they lock eyes. He doesn’t know what he sees exactly, but there’s something almost vulnerable in his expression. As if he’d been somewhere deep inside his own head and Joker had caught him off guard. It’s only there for a brief instant, before it fades and Akira’s left to wonder whether he saw anything there at all. He looks away, turning towards the safe room door before trusting himself to speak. “You ready to head out?”

From the corner of his eye he watches as Crow nods, uncrossing his arms and straightening-up to follow him.

“Right behind you, Joker.”

***

And then, sometime later, it’s only just the two of them.

They’re back in normal clothes, the palace turned stadium looming behind them where they’d since lost a member of their trio.

Akira’s trying not to think too much about that. They’ll get her back, of that he’s certain. Maruki is a good person at heart, he wouldn’t actually _hurt_ her.

So, Akira’s doing okay. Really. And Akechi is…

...Watching him again.

Sometimes Akira still can’t really believe that he’s real. Even now, after everything they’ve gone through today, just seeing Akechi here outside of the metaverse sends a pathetic _thrill_ straight to the root of his heart. Also known as that traitorous little organ inside his chest that was hopelessly enraptured by one Goro Akechi. He’d turn it off if he could, but things were never that easy. And seeing him here again, _alive_ after he’d been so afraid he’d lost him, it really was impossible to deny it any longer. Out of everyone in the world, Akira only wanted him.

It was honestly a little terrifying.

“You really can be disgustingly sentimental,” Akechi tells him, seemingly out of nowhere. He’s gazing at him with that amused smirk again, and Akira might be annoyed if he wasn’t so endeared by the fact he was finally seeing Akechi’s true self.

And okay, if he’s being honest he’s really not completely sure what Akechi’s talking about. He _is_ pretty sure at least that Akechi’s not able to read minds, so his best guess is that this is a continuation of their conversation from earlier.

Akira shrugs, betraying nothing, hands shoved deep in his coat pockets. “You caught me.”

“Mm…” Akechi makes a thoughtful noise, looking at him as if heavily considering something. “Perhaps such brainless sentimentality isn’t always such a horrible thing. If, on the receiving end.”

Akira nods slowly, now clued in and knowing he needs to choose his next words carefully. Goro Akechi seemed to thrive on making things complicated, but Akira preferred keeping things simple.

So, he does.

“It’s nice to know you mean something to someone.”

He meets Akechi’s eyes when he says it, hoping he gets exactly what he’s trying to say. He’s rewarded by witnessing what might actually be a real smile pulling at the corner of his lips. It softens his expression in a way he’s never seen before, and although Akechi quickly brings a hand up to hide it Akira already has it imprinted in his memory.

“A fair observation,” Akechi says, coughing in his hand a little while Akira tries to hide his grin. “Of course as it were, sentiments can also be misleading,” he adds, straightening his expression. “They can mean nothing. Worthless feelings that will only hurt you in the end.”

“And what if they do mean something?”

To that he earns a pause. Akechi seems to take him in, looking for clues to something that may or may not be there. Akira’s not really sure what he’s looking for, he’s pretty sure he’s made himself pretty clear, but Akechi’s expression is all too suddenly closed off again and something deep in Akira’s chest aches.

“Kurusu. Have you thought about why neither of us have fallen victim to this reality?”

He sounds tired when he says it, yet he’s still watching him a little too sharply. That familiar panic that’s been following Akira since this whole mess started bites back at his consciousness, but he pushes it back down.

“No, I haven’t.”

Akechi nods as if he expected that answer. And in typical Akechi fashion he says nothing in the way of explanation. Instead, he reaches into his pocket for something and holds it out in offering to Akira.

“Here.” When Akechi hands it over their fingers briefly brush, and the touch lingers several moments longer than necessary. For a moment there’s warmth, and then the next it’s gone and Akechi is stepping back again.

What’s left in the palm of Akira’s hand is a black necktie. Identical to the one Akechi had given to him months before.

“Since the first one meant so much to you,” Akechi says in explanation. “I already put the first one I gave you back in your bag, for a thief you really should try to be more observant.”

And with that, he goes to leave.

“Akechi, wait.” Akira’s not really sure why he stops him. In truth he doesn’t even know what he means to say, only has the sinking sensation that he’s going to end up holding onto this tie in the same way he did the first one. That this is just going to be another thing on the list of things he’ll hold onto for the rest of his life. He can’t allow that to happen. He can’t lose him again.

Akechi is watching him expectantly and Akira takes a deep breath, finding his words.

“When this is all over, I want my ring back,” he tells him, meeting his eyes in challenge. “Until then I’ll be holding your things hostage.”

“Oh, really?” Akechi straightens, deep amusement lacing his tone. “You are aware that there are plenty of other ways I could get them back if I really wanted to.”

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, and Akira really hopes that’s a promise. But to that end Akechi adds nothing, instead Akira watches as his expression turns more openly thoughtful. As if he’s honestly considering. “When all this is over...?” Akechi murmurs almost to himself and then lets out an ungrateful snort. “You really are impossible. But fine, I accept your deal. Granted we both make it through this.”

Akira lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He masks his relief with a casual grin.

“You’re doubting us now?”

Akechi grins back, and it’s sharp, deadly, and hopeful all at once. Akira’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. “Good luck with your friends, Akira,” Akechi says in lue of an actual answer. “I’ll speak with you later.”

Akira stands in front of the stadium and watches him until he vanishes from sight. Then, after slipping his newest black necktie into his pocket next to Akechi’s glove, Akira finally heads home.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be starting a series of just short meta-commentary fics on random things in-game because I think about these kinda things a lot. Like you can bet I never even thought about selling Akechi's tie. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/criticisms are very much appreciated!
> 
> I do also have a Twitter~ @pana_pancake


End file.
